


Not Coming Out

by Midith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midith/pseuds/Midith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's locked herself in her room, and it's up to Fred to talk her into coming out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Coming Out

"You're gonna have to come out eventually, you know."

"No I don't! I can just have Harry or Ginny apparate in with food everyday, and I'll be all set. I have my wand, I can just transfigure anything else that I may need."

"Hermione..."

"No! Fred, I can't! You know I can't!"

"I know no such thing. Come on, where's that Gryffindor courage?"

"I think I left it at Hogwarts after the war. Oops."

"Hermione!"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me Fred! Not all of us are able to fight our way back from the dead just because the afterlife's boring. It doesn't make you any better than me, it just makes you alive. Congratulations."

"Ugh, will you just drop that already? You're the one making a big deal out of it, not me. And you know I don't feel that way. I can spend my whole life trying, and I'll never even come close to being equal to you, let alone being better than you. Assuming, of course, that you ever come out of there, that is..."

"I'm sorry, Fred. But I'm still not coming out!"

"Well then, if you won't come out here, then I'm just gonna have to go in there."

"What? Ah! Fred! Get out!"

"No can do, I'm afraid. I'm staying here as long as you do."

"Fred..."

"Hermione."

"Fred!"

"Nope! I'm not leaving until you leave. What are you so afraid of anyway? It's just dinner at the Borrow. How many of those have you gone to now? There's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Easy for you to say. She's your mother, she has to like you. Me, on the other hand..."

"Are liked just as much, if not more. Definitely more, actually. You never tried to blow anything in her house up."

"You never broke her baby's heart, and then rubbed it in his face by going out with his older brother."

"Okay. One: he broke your heart, not the other way around. Two: he didn't deserve you anyway, and Mum knows that. Three: finally being happy in your life and wanting to share that with your friends and family is not rubbing it in, it's called living. And four: You're not the said older brother who's rubbing it in his little brother's face that you have the girl, while he's stuck with that whiny bitch. On second thought, move over. I don't wanna go now."

"Fred, we have to go."

"But you were the one not even two minutes ago who was all for living in this bedroom for the rest of her life, what happened?"

"True, but not even two minutes ago, I wasn't thinking rationally, and forgot that your mum loves us, and is more likely to cast her anger at 'WonWon and LavLav' than at us."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But only if we can actually rub it in his face..."

"Fred!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you daft man."

"Good. Because I love me too."

"Fred!"

"Not as much as I love you dear, of course!"

"Good."


End file.
